


Daggers of protection

by Rogercat



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bearded Dwarf Women, Blue Mountains | Ered Luin, Daggers, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Gift, Memories, Mother-Son Relationship, Pre-Quest of Erebor, Royalty, Widowed, why Fili have all those hidden daggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 17:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16179857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogercat/pseuds/Rogercat
Summary: Dis' late husband left a little gift for his eldest son, that will be of use during the Quest





	Daggers of protection

**Author's Note:**

> the name and background of Dis' husband comes from a FB friend of mine, who used to RP Dis on Facebook a few years ago, though that page currently is on hiatus for RL-related reasons

Dis was less than pleased over that both of her sons had wished to come along on the Quest Thorin planned to make in order to try and kill that blasted dragon so their family could reclaim Erebor. Sure, she could understand their wish to travel, perhaps win glory in battle, proving themselves worthy of the title as Thorin's heirs. 

 

Her worst worry was her youngest, Kili, who had a carefree personality, often reckless to the point of very justified worry from her or Thorin whatever he did something stupid. One day that habit of acting before thinking could get him killed, which neither of them wanted to happen.

 

“Fili? Fili dear, please come with me for a little bit?” she asked, her eldest son stopping whatever he was packing for the journey and followed his mother to another part of their home. 

 

~X~X~X~X~X~X

 

If he was being honest, so did Fili feel somewhat guilty about leaving Dis alone here back home in the Blue Mountains while he and Kili followed their uncle to take back Erebor. Perhaps one of them should stay behind, but Kili had refused to let the adults forbid him to come on the Quest. He had pointed out the five-year-old age difference between the brothers, and asking Thorin openly if it was Fili's position as Thorin's heir that allowed him to come. 

 

“Perhaps if Adad was still alive, things could be different….” Fli spoke while avoiding getting a tossed tunic in the head from where Dis was searching through a old chest he did not recall seeing before.

 

Orvar, Dis' late husband, had died many years earlier when his sons were still young. He had been from a trader's family here in the Blue Mountains and Dis had met him at a young age, when Thrain and Thorin settled in the Blue Mountains with their clan. Even to this day, it still hurt to recall how Orvar never had returned alive from that trading journey that had been his last, only being found to be buried among his ancestors. And worst thing was how Kili barely recalled their father because of how young he had been at that time. Fili could remember Orvar better, if only because he was five years older than his brother.   

 

“Yes, Orvar would most likely be able to talk some sense into Thorin and Kili about why Kili should stay home with me and not treat his position as a second-in-line as a lesser status, it could end up causing harm to how he views things in the long run...ha! I knew that your Dad had left something for you!” 

 

Dis smiled at seeing the neatly packed box with Fili's name engraved in runes on the wooden lid at the bottom of the chest with Orvar's belongings. Pulling it up with her hands, she placed the box on the nearly table. 

 

“Your Adad wished that you would be given this at a important event, outside your coming-of-age ceremony and possibly being crowned as the next King of Durin's Line...which, given your uncle's refusal to marry, is rather likely.”

 

Fili made a face at the reminder, everyone knew that Thorin basically was “ _ married to his royal duty, outside the most important one which fell on me to do! _ ” as Dis called it. After all, she was the sibling who had married and had children. His other maternal uncle Frerin had the legal excuse of being killed at a young age in the battle of Azanulbizar, so he could not exactly have found a wife and married unless such events did happen in the Halls of the Forefathers where the souls of Dwarves from earlier generations was gathered.

 

“What is it Adad left behind to me?”

 

“Those, my golden lion.”

 

Daggers. Lots of daggers, the kind suited for tossing in battle. Forged so they could easily be hidden in clothes and boots.

 

“Orvar got inspiration from a comment you once made as a small Dwarfling, and had found a hedgehog under a tall pile of leaves. To be precise, you expressed a wish to have that many spines so you could help protecting me since I was carrying Kili that autumn, only half a year before his birth.” 

 

Fili smiled, something about that event did indeed sound familiar. 

 

“If this is Adad's work, then he will indirectly help me keep Kili and uncle Thorin protected during this Quest. I am sure that he would be happy to help. even from behind the grave.”

 

Dis kissed his forehead, a silent pleading to him that he would return to her.  She had already lost so many family members in the past, she wanted to keep some of the few remaining ones alive. 


End file.
